puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Tag League
The Global Tag League is a round-robin tag team tournament held by Pro Wrestling NOAH. It was created in 2008. The tournament is similar to NJPW's World Tag League and it's held in every March until April. In rare occassions, the tournament was held on April until May. The is held under a points system, with two points for a win, one for a time limit draw and none for any other kind of a draw or a loss. The team finishing atop the points standings are the winners. Matches in the have a 30-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for NOAH's GHC Tag Team Championship. In the below results, signifies the GHC Tag Team Champions at the time of each tournament. List of winners Results 2008 The 2008 featured nine teams, and was held from March 29 to April 27. 2009 The 2009 featured eight teams, and was held from April 11 to May 6. 2010 The 2010 ran from January 9 through January 24. It was the first edition of the featuring a block system, with eight teams in two blocks of four. The top finishing teams from each block met in the final. 2011 The 2011 ran from April 16 to April 29 in the tournament's original round-robin format. 2012 The 2012 ran from April 11 to April 29 in the tournament's original round-robin format. 2013 The 2013 ran from April 13 through April 28. The 2013 edition was only the second to feature two blocks of teams; each consisting of five, with the top teams from each block meeting in the final. Naomichi Marufuji was sidelined with a knee injury on April 14 after his and Takashi Sugiura's first match, a win over Shinya Ishikawa and Yoshihito Sasaki, had already taken place. On April 17, Noah announced that Atsushi Kotoge would replace Marufuji in the tournament, but instead of inheriting Marufuji's and Sugiura's points, they would start at zero points and face Ishikawa and Sasaki in a new match. 2014 The 2014 ran from April 12 through April 27. 2015 The 2015 ran from April 19 through May 4. Takeshi Morishima was scheduled to enter the tournament, but was forced to pull out due to injury and was replaced by Super Crazy. 2016 The 2016 took place between April 21 and May 4. 2017 The 2017 featured eight teams, and was held from April 22 to May 4. On April 26, the team of Bram and Robbie E was removed from the league with the two forfeiting the rest of their matches, due to controversial Instagram posts made by Bram. 2018 The 2018 version was announced to take place between March 18 and April 11, covering ten shows. On March 21 it was announced that Kaito Kiyomiya had suffered a concussion and was unable to compete due to doctors order and he and Go Shiozaki had to forfeit their match against Maybach Taniguchi and Mitsuya Nagai 2019 The 2019 version was announced to take place between April 6 to May 5. Gallery |-| Gallery= GTLtrophy.jpg|Global Tag League trophy |-| Winners= SSGTL.jpg|Akitoshi Saito and Bison Smith MGTag.jpg|Mitsuharu Misawa and Go Shiozaki SanoTakayamtag.jpg|Takuma Sano and Yoshihiro Takayama SaitoAkiyamaGTL.jpg|Akitoshi Saito and Jun Akiyama BRAVEGTL.jpg|Naomichi Marufuji and Muhammad Yone kentatakayam.jpg|KENTA and Yoshihiro Takayama danganGTL.jpg|Masato Tanaka and Takashi Sugiura yanomarufuji.jpg|Naomichi Marufuji and Toru Yano taniguchimarufuji.jpg|Naomichi Marufuji and Maybach Taniguchi shiozakikiyomiya.jpg|Kaito Kiyomiya and Go Shiozaki SugiraSakamotoTagLeague.jpg|Kazma Sakamoto and Takashi Sugiura Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:NOAH Tournaments